


Hungry

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: From 2001:The Doctor cannot possibly understand what could have possessed him to put Sam's and his lives in THIS kind of danger...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still no joy on the electronic front. *sigh* Devices may be on the fritz, but in other areas, things are going well enough. While I'm working on Oasis - I'm still transferring handwritten notes for chapters three and four, I thought I'd post a few more of the stories I did for Simon eons ago. That also involves transcribing handwritten work! A nightmare on the long stuff at the Public Library! But not impossible. This one, however, is less than 100 words. Easy - even at the PL.
> 
> This was on a greetings card I did for Simon. I did the Doctor, Sam, the TARDIS and everyone as Lego figures. If I can get everything working again, I'll post the drawing.

The Doctor looked at Sam. "This is the LAST time I land the TARDIS in Harrod's toy department at Christmas!"

Sam grinned at him. "It bloody well better be!" They stood guard as hoards of Christmas shoppers descended on the TARDIS, completely ignoring the "Not For Sale" sign.

Soon all that could be heard from the Doctor and Sam was, "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Fin


End file.
